The present invention relates to a control arrangement for at least two hydraulically operated consumer devices to be supplied with pressure fluid from a source of such pressure fluid. The control arrangement includes, for each of the consumer devices, a valve with an axially movable valve member movable between a neutral position preventing flow of pressure fluid to the respective consumer device and two working positions respectively connecting the consumer device to a source of pressure fluid or a return conduit. The arrangement includes further a control valve and a control circuit therefor, controllable at least by the valve member of one of the valves, and in the neutral position of all valve members, the supply circuit is connected with the return circuit to form therewith a neutral fluid circulation passage.
A control arrangement of this kind is known in the art in which the neutral circulation passage and the control circuit passes through the housings of all valves and in which a control valve is provided which functions to limit the pressure of the pressure fluid and to control the neutral circulation passage. In this known control arrangement a first valve may be supplied with a constant fluid stream and a second valve with a partial, respectively, a full fluid stream, for which purpose, however, an additional flow regulating valve is necessary. This known control arrangement has the disadvantage that it is complicated in its construction, requires a relatively large space and is unsuitable for special applications.